


Eager

by AutisticWriter



Series: Riley's Prompt Meme Fills [18]
Category: Deadman Wonderland
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bickering, Blood and Injury, Canon Disabled Character, Coming In Pants, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gift Fic, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, One Shot, Sexual Content, Sexual Inexperience, Swearing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:30:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: After Senji wins a round of Carnival Corpse, Ganta visits his room to congratulate him. when Ganta thinks about his round tomorrow, they have a cuddle. Cuddling turns to kissing, and they end up making out. And Ganta… doesn’t last long, much to Senji’s amusement.





	Eager

Trying not to think about the penalty game that appeared on the screen in his room, Ganta wanders through G Block until he reaches Senji’s room. He knocks twice, knuckles rapping against painted metal, and exhales slowly.

“What?” Senji calls, irritated and snarky.

Ganta opens the door and pokes his head into the room. Senji reclines in the bed with his hands tucked behind his head, a dressing taped to his forehead. Of course; Ganta watched Senji’s Carnival Corpse and he knows his boyfriend won, but he still got a nasty gash on his forehead.

Senji’s eye locks on Ganta, and he smirks. “Oh, it’s you, kid.”

“Stop calling me that,” Ganta says. “I’m eighteen.”

“Yeah, and a school kid.”

“I was in high school before I got sent here, genius,” Ganta snaps. “Anyway, I’m still eighteen. I’m legal. You old perv.”

“Oi, don’t you dare, you little shit!” Senji says, sitting up sharply. But he can’t hide his laughter and starts chuckling, rubbing his eye with the back of his hand.

“Don’t wanna be called a perv for seducing a guy my age? Then stop calling me kid,” Ganta says, smirking.

Senji stares at him. “Okay, you win, Ganta. So, what brings you here?”

That’s one of the things he loves about Senji. They can start a conversation by bickering about anything (like the age gap in their perfectly legal, if potentially unhealthy, relationship), and then just switch to another topic like nothing happened.

“Wanted to congratulate you for winning Carnival Corpse.”

“Thanks, but it wasn’t too difficult.”

“Says the man who was blinded by his own blood when he got his forehead sliced open.”

Senji raises his eyebrows. “Shithead.”

Ganta laughs. Yeah, he loves this relationship.

“Now I’m here, can I stay for a bit?”

Shrugging a shoulder, Senji swings his legs over the side of the bed. “Why not?”

Ganta grins and takes a seat beside his boyfriend, accidentally taking a long look at Senji’s toned abs. why must a man with such amazing muscles always walk around half naked?

“Oi, no staring, you pervert,” Senji says, nudging him.

A snort escapes Ganta’s nose. “Forgive me for staring, Senji,” he says, bowing his head like he’s making a real, formal apology.

Senji chuckles, leaning his back against the wall. “Fucking dork.”

Ganta copies him, and for a while they just sit there, silent. But when you’re with someone you get on with, silence isn’t a problem.

It’s not until heat starts pooling in Ganta’s stomach and thoughts of making out with Senji flash through his mind that he decides to break the silence.

“Hey, Senji…” he says, hoping he isn’t going red.

Senji glances at him. “What?”

“Uh… wanna cuddle?”

It’s Senji’s turn to snort. “What are you, a preteen girl?”

“Charming,” Ganta says. “Seriously, cuddle or not?”

“Why not?” Senji says, sighing fondly.

Grinning, Ganta shuffles closer and slumps against Senji, pulling his boyfriend into a cuddle. Senji hesitates, but then wraps his arms around Ganta, holding him in a firm grip.

“I’m really glad you’re okay,” Ganta says, memories of blood and penalty games and fear running through his mind.

“Trust me, I am too. You’re up tomorrow though, right?”

Ganta sighs. “Yeah. Me versus Nagi. That should be fun. I’m gonna get murdered.”

“No you’re not,” Senji says, taking Ganta’s joke seriously, and he grabs Ganta by the back of the head (fingertips brushing the back of his poisoned neck band) and kisses him. He pulls away after a few seconds. “You’re not gonna die. You might seem like a scrawny brat, but you’re fucking tough. You took me down.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” Ganta mutters. “But… thanks.”

He reaches up and kisses Senji back, harder this time. Senji smiles, parting his lips, and Ganta pushes his tongue into his mouth, clamping his teeth around Senji’s bottom lip and sucking hard. When the action elicits a moan from Senji, all that heat in his stomach runs down and he feels his underpants getting tight.

Ganta may be smaller and younger, but when he and Senji kiss, he’s always the one who ends up sitting on top of his boyfriend, pinning him in place as he kisses his. They’ve never gone further than making out, and it usually ends with Ganta running away and jerking off before he comes in his jumpsuit. But he’s thought about fucking Senji. He’s thought about it. And he’d be on top. Totally.

When they pull apart, Senji glances down and Ganta follows his gaze. Sure enough, Ganta has a semi, clearly visible though his jumpsuit.

“You’re such a virgin,” Senji says, grinning.

“I am not,” Ganta insists, but he actually is. “Just kiss me, you dick.”

Senji cups Ganta’s chin and tilts his head up, staring at him. “Only if you kiss me first.”

Not needing to be told twice, Ganta straddles Senji’s hips, knees either side of his thighs, and attacks his mouth with another kiss, hands gripping at Senji’s spiky hair. He moans into Senji’s mouth, getting fully erect as he presses their chests together, kissing Senji with as much skill as he can manage.

Senji’s hands rest on Ganta’s hips, and he breaks the kiss only to start trailing his lips along Ganta’s jaw line, the kisses tickling his overly sensitive skin. Fuck, why does making out feel so good?

He may be a virgin when it comes to sex, but Ganta knows how to kiss. He copies Senji, kissing along his jaw and latching his lips onto Senji’s ear. He scrapes his teeth down Senji’s earlobe, just a ghost of a bite, but he gets an unexpected reaction.

Senji lets out a full-on groan, his grip tightens on Ganta’s hips and his own hips jerk upwards. Ganta wants to process why doing that make Senji goran and find out if his ears are a sweat spot for him, but he doesn’t get a chance.

Because when Senji’s hips thrust, his hip grazes Ganta’s throbbing, aching erection. and although it’s the slightest touch, and although they’ve barely been making out at all, Ganta moans, screws his eyes up, and comes inside his underpants.

He gasps for breath, lost in the orgasm – but gets pulled from his post-orgasmic haze by laughter.

“Holy shit!” Senji splutters, howling with laughter. “You came already? Fuck, you were over-eager, weren’t you?”

“Shut up,” Ganta mutters, his face burning and his underpants sticking to his crotch. “It’s your fault. You rubbed your hip against me.”

“You’re the one who bit my ear.”

“How was I to know it does that to you?”

“Still, though, how did you come that easily? Whoa, I’m impressed.”

“Shut up, Senji!”

Senji stares at him, smiling. But despite the playful bickering, it’s not a mocking smile. He’s not pissed off.

He ruffles Ganta’s hair, eye focused on the damp patch soaking through the crotch of his jumpsuit. “You really are into me, aren’t you?”

“No, I just make out with you for the fun of it,” Ganta says, breaking out into embarrassed laughter.

“Go on, get yourself cleaned up.”

“No, you’ve still got a problem,” he says, pointing at the semi visible in Senji’s pants.

“I’ll sort myself out,” Senji says. “But… you can watch, if you want.”

Ganta nods, and Senji smirks. His eyes never leave Senji as he unfastens his pants and exposes himself. He wraps his hand around his dick and jerks himself off with skilled flicks of his wrist, grinning at Ganta as his cheeks go red. He lasts about four minutes before he comes, ejaculating into a tissue so as not to make a mess.

“Go on, clean yourself up,” he says, catching his breath.

Ganta nods again, but steps closer. “Promise me one thing, though.”

“What?”

“Next time we get together, can we… fuck?” he asks, face burning.

Senji tilts his head. “Why not?”

Ganta grins. “Perfect.”

And as he rushes off to get cleaned up, he can’t get fantasies of fucking Senji out of his mind. Not that he’s complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
